1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fugitive emission recovery of n-propyl bromide (nPB) solvent.
2. Discussion
Many manufactured parts are cleaned in order to remove lubricants, cutting oils, drawing compounds, and miscellaneous contaminants present in various fabrication processes. For example, metal parts and circuit boards are commonly subjected to cleaning or degreasing processes using a volatile solvent. Volatile solvents commonly used for cleaning or degreasing include trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene, and methylene chloride, among others. Some of these solvents can have negative effects on the environment, by causing ozone depletion for example, and commercial use of volatile solvents is subject to increasingly stringent regulations, as mandated by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency and the Occupational Safety and Health Administration. In fact, use of particular volatile solvents has been phased out completely in some cases.
Alternative volatile solvents suitable for use as cleaners and degreasers are desired. One such alternative solvent is n-propyl bromide (nPB), which is recognized as a viable replacement for chlorinated solvents in degreasing or cleaning applications. Use of nPB in a typical commercial degreasing operation would be facilitated both economically and environmentally given a way to effectively recover the nPB solvent present in fugitive emissions. Recovery would allow nPB to be reused in the degreaser thereby saving material costs and would reduce or even eliminate atmospheric emissions.
A need, therefore, exists for a process by which nPB can be recovered from a degreaser vapor stream. In addition, systems and compositions that permit recovery of nPB by reducing or preventing loss of nPB to the atmosphere would reduce or prevent undesirable environmental effects. Moreover, the ability to reuse the recovered nPB would be economically advantageous.